I Still Can't Believe We've Gotten This Far
by AlexLayson13
Summary: Their love story hasn't been easy from the beginning, and the rough patches they went throughout weren't either. What happened to Amy and Karma 10 years later, where are they now and what happened to them the last 10 years. **KARMY**
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys ! So this is my first try at writing fanfiction, so I really hope you're gonna like it.**

**I want to say a big thank you to my beta Paul Matthews, you should checks out his fanfictions, he is an amazing writer !**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter AlexLayson13**

**Anyway, here is chapter 1, tell me what you think about it, feedback is very much appreciated :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

« AAAMMMYYYY » I heard, screaming through the apartment. I dropped the book I was reading and ran across the room, making the floor tremble under my feet. I ran so fast that I almost slipped on the stairs. I crossed the living room to see what would change my life forever.

There she was, standing in the middle of the room looking down at her feet. As soon as I understood what was happening I took the bag on the chair and took her hand in mine. We then made our way to the door as fast as possible. I was ready to start the car when she took my hand and I looked at her to only see fear in her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, Karms. Everything will be fine " I said, as I placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

I drove as fast as I could without killing anybody until we reached the hospital and then I parked the car just in front of the entrance.

"Stay here, baby, I'm gonna get you a wheelchair"

"Be quick, I don't thing I can't hold on much longer " she said with an hitching breath.

I pushed the car door and ran, pushing everybody out of my way. There were so many people in the emergency room that I couldn't see anyone to help me. I started panicking as I walked to the front desk. "Please, you need to help me. My wife is in the car and she's about to have our baby." Tears started flowing down from my cheek. I just couldn't hold it together anymore. While one nurse was searching for a wheelchair, the other one tried to calm me down

"Your wife is going to be fine. We're gonna take good care of her. She's in good hands".

The other nurse came back with a wheelchair and followed me to the car. Karma was in pain and I was just standing there. I couldn't move. I was frozen. The nurse helped Karma sit on the wheelchair, and then started speeding up to the emergency room.

The baby wasn't due before a couple of hours, so they put Karma in a room. I sat next to her, in an uncomfortable blue chair matching the color of the walls and I took her hand. She couldn't get any rest because of the contractions, but even with all of the pain she still had that smile on her face; the one that could just light up the whole town.

"I can't believe this is finally happening, we made it baby!" she said squeezing my hand

"I love you so much, you know that?"

Before she could even reply, the contractions became stronger and closer. What should I do? I ran out of the room, screaming for help. Three nurses came in the room and took Karma away from me without saying a thing.

I couldn't wait there, not knowing what was going on in the delivery room, and not knowing if both of my babies were okay was killing me. Standing there was not an option, so I found the first nurse I could and asked her if I could go into the delivery room to be with my wife. In fact I knew Karma would be lost and afraid there and I couldn't stand the idea of her being scared and alone. She showed me the way to where Karma was, and when I got there I heard her screaming at all the doctors

"WHERE'S AMY ? WHERE'S MY WIFE ? I NEED HER! I WON'T DELIVER THIS BABY WITHOUT HER, GO GET HER BEFORE I PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE FUCKING FACE !"

Through the window I could see her angry red face, and as I stepped into the delivery room her face soothed a little bit, but it was not long before the contractions came back again.

"I am here, baby. Take deep breath : fmmm, chhhuuu" I said swiping away the sweat from her forehead with one hand, and holding her hand with the other.

"I'M TRYING !" she yelled. She held my hand so tight I almost couldn't feel it.

After 4 hours of intense screaming and work, the head was finally showing. And with few push, this little human being, that I called _My little shrimp_ for 9 months, came out into the world.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord ?" the midwife said looking at me

I nodded and moved next to her. I took the scissors she was handing me and when I cut the cord it was spongy and viscous, it was the weirdest feeling I've ever experienced.

I made my way over to Karma and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She looked so exhausted, her eyes were almost closed when the doctors came and stood next to us. They handed us the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I then took the baby and sat next to Karma.

"Hello beautiful" she whispered. Her eyes started to water from the tiredness and the happiness. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and fell asleep right away. They put her in her room so she could have some rest and I spent the next 2 hours watching the most two amazing things in my life sleeping.

Karma woke up and turned to face me. I approached her, sat next to her in bed, and placed our baby in her arms. With my right hand I pulled her chin up and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you" She whispered leaning her forehead on mine.

"I love you too" I answered as I pecked her lips again. I looked at this beautiful creature my wife just gave life to.

"Looking back on what we've all been through, I still can't believe we've gotten this far"

As these words came out of my mouth I thought, _I really am the luckiest person on earth._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys ! I want to thank you all for reading the first chapter, I was really surprised on how everyone liked it !**

**So chapter 2 is in the now, so you'll see what happened between the final of season 1 and when they got a baby. This chapter is a short one, but chapter 3 is coming really soon and a bit longer ;)**

I want thank again, my beta Paul Matthews, even tho doesn't call himself a beta, thank you !

**Hope you'll like it :)**

**CHAPTER 2**

Before my dream came true, before I married my best friend and love of my life, and had the most adorable baby with her, life wasn't easy and we had some rough, well really rough patches. But there is more to the story, our story.

My head was pounding so hard and the sunlight coming through the window made my eyes burn when I tried to open them. I looked at myself and saw that I was only wearing my underwear. I then turned over and saw that I wasn't alone in my bed. Wait, What the fuck was Liam doing half naked in my bed?! I searched in my mind for what could have possibly happened to make Liam end up in my bed and something struck me; champagne. From what I recall, I had drank a lot, because the last thing I remembered is me confessing my love to Karma, and well that's not a good memory.

I tried to get up, but something prevented me from moving. I felt like there were a hundred stones on my stomach, and that feeling predicted nothing good. I had a tummy ache, because I had too much champagne or because I did something really stupid, but something was telling it was both.

I finally reached the bathroom after few minutes, switched on the light, put some water in my hands, spread it all over my face. After washing my face I looked in the mirror, and I had this weird feeling in my gut that something was wrong. Well it didn't take long before I understood what. I ran to the toilet and threw up everything I ate last night, I mean drank. I dragged myself towards the bed, and seeing Liam in my bed in Karma's place made me sick to my stomach. He was still sleeping, so I laid next to him, trying not to touch him, and fell asleep.

I heard some familiar voices coming from downstairs, and before I had time to realize who it was, the worst happened. I was waking up when Karma knocked on the door.

"Hello" she said

I hadn't had the time to reply when she was already in my room. When she saw Liam lying right next to me, her mouth dropped, letting tears run down her cheeks. Her eyes flickered between me and Liam, but she couldn't say anything and then she stormed out of the room.

"Karma.. Please, I can explain.." I grabbed my shorts and t-shirt, and followed her in the stairs. But she wouldn't hear anything, she just left without saying a word.

For a few minutes I stood outside, letting the fresh morning breeze hit my face. I couldn't let her go without fighting, and I needed her to know what really happened. I ran upstairs, jumped on the bed and shook Liam to wake him up, but he was a heavy sleeper.

"Liam wake up ! wake up !" I screamed

"What ?" He said with a sleepy voice

"Look at where you are ! What happened ?"

At these words he opened his eyes and jumped out of the bed when he saw me.

"Liam, what happened last night ? Tell me we didn't do it. Oh no we did it.. my life is ruined. Not that you're disgusting or anything, it's just.. Oh my god, Karma, it's gonna break her heart. What did I do? I.." I cried

"AMY stop! We didn't do what you think we did, you can breath now"

"Wait, what ? What are you saying ? I don't understand" I said with tears still flowing down

"I mean we didn't sleep together, we just…um… slept," he said

"I'm sorry, that's weird, why would you, my worst rival, sleep in my bed half naked" I sobbed

"Well, last night we were really drunk and we started making out, that's how we got undressed, but when I took off my shirt and pants, you fell asleep.." he said with a frustrated look on his face

"Ahhhh" I said relived

But after a while I realized there were something left to deal with; Karma. How would she believe me after what she saw this morning? It's wouldn't be that easy. Then I thought back to my love confession. I couldn't believe I actually said those 3 words that I've never said to anyone. I know it's only 3 little words, but they mean so much and what she said was the most horrible thing she could have said. I started crying again, and Liam sat next to me rubbing his hand on my back.

"It's gonna be okay" He said trying to comfort me

He was a guy, he just couldn't understand. I couldn't take it anymore.

"LEAVE ME ALONE ! GO AWAY! ALL OF THIS IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU" I yelled, flipping his hand away from me

After he left, I crawled up in a ball, and spent the whole day crying in the dark. _How will I make up to Karma ? _ was the only thing that was on my mind. Even if she broke my heart, even if she tore it in two, I just couldn't picture my life without her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys ! Here is chapter 3, from Karma's POV which takes place at the time as chapter 2**

**Again, I want to say a big thank you to my beta Paul Matthews !**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter AlexLayson13**

**Anyway, here is chapter 3, tell me what you think about it, feedback is very much appreciated :)**

**CHAPTER 3**

Karma's POV

In this chapter it's from Karma's point of view, happening the same time as chapter 1, right at the end of Faking It season 1.

I didn't really sleep last night, and my eyes are still burning from all the tears I've cried. I don't know what's hurting me the most: is it because Liam dumped me or is it because Amy walked away from me. I didn't know anymore, I was so confused and lost, my mind was in a total fog. I couldn't set apart what's wrong from what's right anymore, and I couldn't set apart what I was truly feeling from what I was faking. I needed to clear upmy mind, but in order to do that and know what I really wanted I knew exactly where to start.

On my way, I kept replaying last night in my mind. In only 5 minutes my life fell apart, and it was all my fault. I faked it so good that I had been caught up in my own game.

First Amy told me she was in love with me, not that it wasn't flattering at all, it's just.. weird, I guess. And then Liam cutting me off because Shane spelled out the bean about Amy and me faking being lesbians. Everything went so fast, I couldn't control anything anymore, and I hated that feeling. I liked to know where I was heading, having control over people, in a good way though. And losing control over things made me crazy. From the get-go I had everything under control and maybe it's because I wanted everything to go my way that I lost control. 

I was now standing on the porch in front of door, _did I really make the good choice to come here first ?_ I knocked on the door and Lauren opened.

"Hey Lauren !" I said smiling

"Hi Karma" She growled "She's upstairs, still sleeping" she added, moving to the side to let me pass.

If she's still asleep I'm going to lay next to her, and watch her sleep, she's so beautiful when she sleeps. Wait, am I supposed to think about her in that way, I mean for me it's pretty normal, but is it ?

I was standing behind her bedroom door and I could hear my heart beating faster, but why ?

I knocked, but no one answered so I opened the door and my heart just broke in thousand of pieces. Amy and Liam, naked, well half naked but that's the same, in the same bed ?! I wanted to scream, yell at them but no words could come out of my mouth, nothing would speak out what I was feeling inside, my soul was broke. Tears start flowing down, and the only thing I could do is walking away. I turned back and ran through the stairs, I heard Amy following me and calling me but I just couldn't face her right now, this was too much for me.

I was now out on the street, my face being all puffy and I couldn't stop crying. I didn't care if people saw me like that, I was too hurt to think about anything else.

I didn't know where to go, my best friend betrayed me and my boyfriend, who also betrayed me, is not my boyfriend anymore. What was I supposed to do now?

I knew one person that would be here for me, even though we were not that close, and that was Shane. He kinda make my world fall apart, but I was the one making choices not him. I was so pissed at him but still, I needed someone and nobody was here.

All the way to Shane's, I kept crying and when he saw me like that he just couldn't do anything but hold me tight. He made an upset face when he saw his shoulder all wet. He then placed his arm around my shoulders as we made our way to his room. His bedroom was just like Shane, bright, colorful and really sophisticated.  
We sat on the bed and he looked at me, waiting for me to speak but I just couldn't, I wanted to, I had so much to tell but I was kind of speechless. Was there even words to describe how I felt ? But I had to speak

"Amy.. Amy slept with Liam" I said bursting into tears, burring my head into Shane's shoulder and continued "I went to Amy's this morning.. they.. they.. they were half naked in bed.. I wanted to apologize to Amy and she.. she just broke me…"

He pushed me and looked at me " What ? no that's impossible ! Amy is in love with you she wouldn't do such a thing !"

"I know what I saw Shane ! I barked

"Calm down, there must be an explanation"

"Shane, they were in underwear.. Why would she do this to me ? She wanted to get back at me for sleeping with Liam ? Why would she do that ? She doesn't even like him.. And Liam why did he does this ? From the threesome I saw there were something between them, I'm sure they've been sneaking behind my back ! I hate them ! I hate them !"

"Stop Karma ! Everything's gonna be okay" He pulled me into a hug "That doesn't make any sense, don't make conclusions out of nothing" 

"But.." I said trying to pull away

"There's no but, I'm gonna find out what really happened. You know Amy, you know she wouldn't do anything to hurt you, intentionally at least."

I was so tired that I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up he wasn't here anymore. Where did he go ? Oh no.. I hope he did not do what I think he did

I ran across the room, waving goodbye Shane's parents, and slamming the door on my way out.

I started running as fast as I could, suddenly I stopped. Where was I going ? I didn't even know where he was and he wasn't answering his phone. There was not a hundred possibilities of where he could be, actually there were only two places : Amy's and Liam's.

Not a lot of time passed since I saw them half naked, it was Sunday so I guess they must be home. I didn't want to see any of them but I had to find Shane, and stop him before he makes things worse.

I never went to Liam's, and actually I didn't know where he lived, but I knew the place he would go if something was wrong or he need to have some time to think.

It took me 20minutes to get to the art studio, but nobody was here. There were only one place left where they should be.

I was again on Amy's porch, knocking on the front door. Once again Lauren opened the door.

"Is it visiting hours ? We are not a fucking hospital !" She roared.

I guess I found where they all were.

I really wasn't ready to face them, but I had no other choice. I placed my hand on the handle and opened the door. They were, all three of them, standing in the middle of Amy's room and stared at me when I entered the room.

"What's going on here ?" I said. No body answered, they just kept staring at me. I took Shane's hand "Come on, we're leaving"

"No, we need to talk" he said stopping me from leaving.

"Karma sit and listen to what they have to tell you. Your turn" He added beckoning to Amy and Liam.

"Look Karma, we didn't do anything, trust me, nothing happened" Liam started

"He is right, we just slept.. I drunk too much champagne after.. you know.. I was a mess, and we kinda started making out, I guess.." she doubted

"She didn't remember anything" he cut Amy

"Liam shut up" She said, giving him an edgy look. Amy squatted, and placed her hands onto my knees. "I swear nothing happened, please you have to believe me.. Like two minutes after we started making out I felt asleep, I swear.. Please Karma.."

I couldn't stand it anymore, were they having fun making me look like a fucking fool, I was not that stupid !

I violently stood up, making Amy flinch.

"Stop, both of you stop ! Don't tell me how I'm supposed to feel about what I saw, I know exactly what I saw. You didn't sleep together but you were going to, so stop making up excuses. You, Liam, you just took advantage of the situation by sleeping with my best friend just to get back at me because I didn't tell you the whole truth. Or maybe is it because now you have feelings Amy since the threesome. I saw how you kissed her and looked at her, so don't lie to me. I'm sure you've been sneaking out behind my back the whole time. I can't believe how stupid I was to think you were in love with me !" I yelled

"Karma, that's not it" She said confused

"Oh Amy stop, I know you , I know how you function, I know exactly why you did that. You're just jealous, jealous of me being more popular than you, jealous of Liam. You feel left out, so you found a way to get my attention. When you told me how you felt and I told you my feelings weren't mutual, and that I slept with Liam, you just found the perfect opportunity to hurt me. How could you do that to me ? You're such a loser.."

Tears started flowing down Amy's cheeks, Liam was stunned by the way I talked to him and Shane looked speechless.

That's how my world fell apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys ! Here is chapter 4, from Amy's POV which takes place right after chapter 3**

**Again, I want to say a big thank you to my beta Paul Matthews ! (Go check his fanfictions !)**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter AlexLayson13**

**Anyway, here is chapter 4, tell me what you think about it, feedback is very much appreciated :)**

**CHAPTER 4**

Amy's POV following the end of chapter 3

It's been 3 days 5 hours 24 minutes and 15 secondes since the big fallout , not like I've been counting.. It's the longest time Karma and I ever stopped talking to each other. I still saw her at school everyday, but she wouldn't even look at me. I felt sad, miserable and she was right, I am a loser. Being so close to her but so far away at the same time was killing me. Today we bumped into each other but she just continued her way, it was like I was invisible to her, like I didn't even exist. That was too much, I didn't have enough strength to stand the loss of my life-long best friend, she was all that I had and she treated me like I was nothing. I couldn't believe she said I was a loser, how could she think all these horrors about me, how could she possibly think I would do such a twisted thing just because I was jealous ?! I wasn't jealous, I was just.. in love with her..

But nothing counted anymore, she was gone and even if she came back I would never take her back after what she said. Nothing will never be the same now. I didn't belong here anymore, actually I didn't belong anywhere anymore.

The next day I ditched school, I knew nobody would notice anyway.

After a 4 hours sleep, I woke up kind of dizzy, I spent the whole night thinking about what I should do now that I lost everything that I cared about. And after hours of going rounds and rounds in circles in my bedroom, I knew exactly what I had to do : I had to walk away, and leave it all behind. I really had no other choice than to leave.

I took a piece of paper out of a notebook, and I laid on my bed and started to write my goodbye letter :

"I don't know to whom I should address this letter since probably no one will ever look for me, but I guess I need to let it out of my chest before I go.

I have nothing do here anymore, nothing left for me to stay. I messed up, I ruined everything and I lost the only thing that was good in my life.

I am so sorry for the pain I've caused..

Shane, thank you for everything you did for me, you are such an amazing person.

Lauren, even if we don't get along all the time, we are sisters now, and I now that beneath that façade you have a big heart.

Karma, I'm really sorry for what I did, you were right I'm a loser and from now on you'll never heard of me ever again.

Just know you are my person

Don't go looking for me

A."

I placed the letter on the pillow, and took pretty much every clothes I had and put it in a bag. I then went into the bathroom, took my toothbrush and some toothpaste, and quickly brushed my hair. I sat on the bed and took the picture of Karma and me. A tear dropped on the frame, and I silently looked back at what my life was before I messed everything up. I placed the frame back on the nightstand, took my bag and made my way to the door. I was about to open the door when I went back to the bedside table and put the picture in my bag. Even if everything was over now, that doesn't mean that I didn't care about it. Karma was the love of my life, my best friend and I will never forget our history, I guess I just needed to take her wherever I'd go because she is my home.

I walked out of the house and started walking, never looking back.

After few hours of walk, I was tired and so I sat on the side of the road. I've been walking for 2 hours now, and I didn't know where I was going. I had nowhere to go, nobody to welcome me, I just had my backpack and my music. I put on the playlist Karma made for me and took the picture out of my bag. Karma had such great taste in music, I mean she is musician and an amazing singer. Her voice is so beautiful, she is like a magician, with her voice she can spellbind you. Knowing that I would never hear her voice again was heartbreaking, and I just couldn't hold my tears anymore.

I had to find somewhere to sleep tonight, I couldn't picture myself sleep in the street. Just as this thought crossed my mind, I bumped into someone familiar

"Hi Amy !" Some familiar voice said. I looked up to see it was Jasmine !

"Oh Hi Jasmine !" I said wiping my tears away with the back of my hand, hoping she didn't see anything.

"How are you ? It's been a long time" She asked

"I'm.. great" I bleated

"Eh Eh, what's going on ?" She said putting her hand on my shoulder. We then sat on the bench not far away from us.

"It's just.. I ruined everything.." I sobbed

"You told Karma you loved her, but she didn't say she loved you back?" Jasmine asked worried

"No, well, yeah.. But she slept with Liam and.. I.. almost slept with him.. I mean nothing happened but she walking in on us, but she just.. She doesn't believe me.. she won't hear the truth.. she said some pretty horrible things to me.. I'm such a mess.."I explained

"You are not ! Wait who is Liam ? She asked

"Her boyfriend.." I said

"Amy look, you did nothing wrong.. maybe you made a mistake by making out with Liam but you speak out your feelings, and that's very brave of you. But in a way I understand Karma, she must have been really hurt to see her best friend and boyfriend making out" She said

"But she told me I was jealous of her because she was more popular than her, that I was jealous of Liam because he gets all Karma's attention and that I only did this to hurt her on draw attention on me. She told me I was a loser.. and she was right.." I said

"Amy, you know that's not true" She asserted

"I know but.. I mean.. I love her so much and I ruined everything.. We were best friends since kindergarten and now we are nothing.. I miss her and I will never forgive myself. I just love her, and I always will.." I cried

"Let time do its work. There's not a lot of choices, the only thing you have to do is wait and see, but you will have to forgive yourself one day" She said rubbing her hand on my back

"From what I see, you're running away, right ?" I looked at her with sad eyes.

"You have a place to stay for tonight ?" I nodded

"Well then, tonight you're my guest ! I can't let you sleep on the street, but you can only stay tonight, my parents are very strict and don't like people they don't know coming over"

"Thank you Jasmine" I said with a half smile on my face

Jasmine didn't lived far from where we were, and her parents welcomed me really gently. For tonight I had a place to sleep, but where will I go tomorrow, that's the question. But as I slowly fell into a deep sleep the only thing that was on my mind was Karma, I loved her with all my heart but I had to find a way to let her go for my own good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys ! So this is chapter 5, from Karma's POV following the end of chapter 3.**

**I know I haven't been really nice to karmy, but wait for it, good is coming your way ;)**

**As Always, a big thank you to my beta Paul Matthews !**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter AlexLayson13**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5, tell me what you think about it, feedback is very much appreciated :)**

**CHAPTER 5**

Karma's POV following the end of chapter 3

It's been a week since Amy and I last spoke. I never thought things would have end up like this.

I was so hurt inside, she literally trashed my soul and broke all the promises she made. I just can't get over the fact that she did whatever she did with Liam. After this thought crossed my mind, I stopped for a minute. Wait why would I only be mad at Amy and not Liam? This is weird.. When I think about it, I was more hurt by Amy breaking my trust than Liam. I just wonder why.

This week has been pretty hard, putting on a smile to hide the pain I was feeling inside was not easy all the time.

I saw Amy few times walking down the school hall, but I just couldn't look at her anymore, she disgusted me so much. One time I bumped into her, and when she squat to pick up her books I took a look at her for 2 seconds, and just before she saw me I ran away. Just taking few seconds to look at her without her knowing about it, soothed me for a bit. But it didn't take long for all the pain to come back again.

Will I be able one day to forgive her for tearing my heart in two ? Will I be able one day to forgive myself for keeping going on with that twisted fake life I lived in ? Will I be able one day to forgive Liam for playing with my feelings ?

I couldn't see the end of the tunnel from where I was, and there was not even a light in this tunnel.

For a week, I tried keeping a straight face and act as if everything was fine, as if nothing hurt me; but my strength was fading and my walls were crashing down, it wouldn't take long for me to break down in tears, but it couldn't happen at school.

I went to the nurse, and I faked-passed out; obviously I was really good at faking things.

On my way home, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, and I just broke down in the middle of the street.

Tears in my eyes made my eyesight all blurry, which made me crash into someone.

"I'm sorry.." I said looking down

"No that's okay" A voice replied

I started walking, but her voice stopped me.

"Hey hey, you're crying ? What's going on ?" She said

"Nothing, that's nothing really" I mumbled

"Come on, that's not nothing, you seem completely broken. What's you're name ?" She asked

"Hum.. Karma" I said confused

"Wait, are you the Karma in the Karma and Amy ?" she queried

"Yeah. Hum sorry, who are you ?" I asked

"Oh sorry I didn't introduced myself. I'm Jasmine" She said, holding out her hand

I wiped my tears away and said "So Jasmine, how do you know me, but I don't know you?"

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this but I went on a date with Amy few weeks ago. You don't have nothing to worry about it didn't work out. Anyway, have you seen Amy lately ?" She said with a smile on her face.

Ah that smile, I'm gonna make her eat her smile.

"No, why would you ask me that ?" I asked

"I ran into her couples of days ago. I think she was running away, so I let her crash for a night at my house, but next morning she was gone so I thought maybe she changed her mind and came back home." She said

"Come on, and you believed her ? She was just trying to get your attention, like she always does" I declared

"Karma, don't say that, you know that's not true !" She said a bit pissed off

I wanted to reply but she didn't let me time to.

"Amy loves you more than anything in the world, she would do anything for you. I know she hurt you but you don't know how sorry she is. She keeps blaming herself for everything that happened. You can do everything to pretend she never said I love you, but that will never change the fact that she really loves you. She really ran away, she can't stand losing you, the pain was too strong to see you every day and not being able to talk to you." She explained

Those words crushed me, and suddenly I realized my best friend really ran away because she thinks she's a monster but she's not. Actually she's the most wonderful thing that happened to me in my entire life. There were all these people surrounding me, all these amazing people but they were nothing compare to Amy.

I needed to find her, and make her come back to me.

"I'm sorry Jasmine, I gotta find her" I said waving her goodbye in a rush

I started walking really fast, but I didn't know where I was supposed to look. She was my home, and she was gone, I had to find her. Maybe she left something, a clue or I don't know something at her house. On my way to her house, I called Shane telling him what was going on and to get there as fast as possible.

When I finally got at Amy's, Shane was already there. We went upstairs right away, and while I was searching Amy's room, Shane went to see Lauren and explained to her the situation.

Her closet was empty, her bathroom too, all was perfectly tidied up as if no one has ever lived here. When I came out of the bathroom, I looked at the bedside table and saw the picture of us was gone. But there were something on the pillow that wasn't usually here, a letter. I ran across the room and took the note.

"SHAAANNNEEE" I yelled

He burst into the room with Lauren. "What ? What ? You found something ?" He asked

I handed him the letter and sat on the bed and burst in tears.

"Oh no what did she do.." Lauren mumbled

I would have never thought Lauren would care if Amy went missing. I mean, they kept throwing things at each other, if it wasn't insults it was croquembouche, which was not that great either.

"Shane.. We need to find her.. I need to apologize to her.." I said looking at him

"Yeah, you better" Lauren said

_Bitchy Lauren was back_

"Karma, you know her better then anyone else, where would she go ?" He asked

"I don't know, she never ran away before.." I replied

"There are three of us, it's enough to search the whole town. I'm gonna call Liam, we could use the help" Shane said

I nodded. Lauren and Shane went downstairs to call Liam, and eat something before we go looking for Amy. I took her pillow and hugged it like if it was her. I surprised myself inhaling her perfume, she smelled so nice..

"Amy, I really hope you're okay, and nothing happened to you or I will never forgive myself" I caught myself praying out loud


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys ! So this is chapter 6 from Amy's POV following the events of chapter 4.**

**You'll probably hate me after reading that chapter, but wait until next wait, the feels are gonna hit you :p**

**Still a huge thank you to my beta, Paul Matthews !**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter AlexLayson13**

**Anyway, here's chapter 6, tell me what you think about it, feedback is very much appreciated :)**

**CHAPTER 6**

Amy's POV following chapter 4

The cold wind hit me in the face, which made me blench. I had spent the last few days wandering in the city, trying to find a different place to sleep each night. It was really nice of Jasmine to let me stay at her house for a night, but I couldn't count on anybody anymore. The only person I could count on now was me. I missed Karma so much, but I'm sure she's too busy being popular to care about me.

I sat up on the bench where I tried to sleep and rubbed my hands against my eyes, before opening them. It was still dark outside. I must have only sleep for 2 or 3 hours.  
I closed my jacket and took my bag. Staying alone in a park wasn't a good idea. I started to walk and as I was heading toward the exit. I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't want to panic, but the footsteps started getting closer.

I entered in a shop, thinking that maybe the person who was behind me would stop following me. I use the few minutes to buy some food, junk food of course, donuts, my favorite and a hot chocolate, and got out of the shop. I looked around, nothing on the right, nothing on the left. Phew ! Whoever was following me is gone. 

I took a bite in my donut and walked to the left. I knew a quiet place nearby but I had to go through some dismal alleys, I looked around a last time and turned into a dark alley. I haven't had the time to take a sip from my hot chocolate that someone pushed me against the wall, and threw my drink away. I couldn't see his face, the alley was too gloomy but I could tell from the strength he used to hold my arms that it was a man.

With one hand he took my wrists and put them above my head. I tried to fight, and gave him kicks in his legs but he slapped me in the face. I yelled as much as I could, hoping someone would hear me, but he slapped me again making my mouth bleed a little.

To prevent me from moving, he blocked his legs against mine and with his left hand he ripped my flannel shirt off. The cold wind comes crashing on my stomach, and I felt his hand slipping into my bra. I tried to scream but his mouth pressed against mine suddenly muffled the sound of my voice.

I struggled as hard as I could when he backed off a few inches to unzip his pants. I hadn't had time to try to strike him when he dropped down, making his head hit the ground. The person who just punched him, kicked him one last time in the stomach, and held out his hand to me.

"Don't be scared, I'm here to help" He said

I reached for his hand, and tried to close my shirt the best I could. He took my bag, and placed his jacket onto my shoulders.

"Tha..Thank yo..you" I stuttered

We got out of the alley, and took a turn to the left.

"Where are we going ?" I asked

"I'm taking you to my place, so we can clean up your bruises" he said

I didn't know his name, who he was, but for an unknown reason I trusted him. I don't know, there was something in his eyes that was telling me everything will be okay, and for now that's all I needed.

After a 5 minutes walk, we entered in an old building, and climbed the stairs to the first floor. Even though the building looked really old from the outside, his apartment was very modern, painting on the walls, leathers sofas, a huge tv that took most of the space in the living room, and a red up-to-date kitchen that was open on the living room.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll get you a glass of water and a couples of things to clean your face" I nodded and made my way to the couch

"What's your name ?" He asked across the room

"Amy" I answered

He knelt in front of me, put some alcohol on a cotton, and pressed it on the cut on my cheek.

"So Amy, what were you doing this late on the street ?" He asked. He saw me hesitate and added "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just want to know if you feel okay"

"I'm okay.. it's just.." A tear dropped on his hand "I have nowhere to go" I sobbed

"Well tonight you're staying here, I'm not gonna let you sleep outside after what just happened" He said

He handed me another cotton "Press this on your lip" he said

He then stood up and beckoned me to follow him.

"So here's the bathroom, I'm gonna get you a towel and lend you some clothes" He said

"Thank you" I said with a half smile

"That's the least I can do" He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder

He came back with a towel, a white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"I'm going to prepare the couch for you, okay ?" He said

"Thank you" I answered

After a hot shower, I brushed my teeth and took my clothes on the floor.

"Feel better ?" He asked

I nodded and then walked over to him and laid on the couch; he then tucked me in. He gave me a smile and went to his bedroom.

The sunlight coming through the window came crashing onto my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at the clock on the wall, it was 7 in the morning. I sat up and I hesitated for a moment. Should I just go now or wake him up ?

I folded the sheets, and got dressed in my own clothes. I then took a piece of paper and wrote him a note before leaving.

"I will never be thankful enough for what you did for me,

Thank you for everything,

A"

I placed the note on the counter, and left the apartment.

I started walking and kept looking behind me, after what happened last night I had to be more careful.

I can't keep sleeping in the street any longer, I have to find a place to stay.

Actually there's only one place where I feel completely safe..


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys ! So this is chapter 7 that stars with Karma's POV and follows with Amy's POV, following the event of chapter 5.**

**Be ready to be hit by Karmy feels ! I wanted to stop this here but I can't leave you like this !**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter AlexLayson13**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7, tell me what you think, feedback is very much appreciated :)**

**CHAPTER 7**

Karma's POV following the event of chapter 5

Suddenly, the door slammed and made me wake up from my dream. I inhaled her perfume a last time, and place the pillow next to me. When I got downstairs I saw Amy's parents were back from their honey moon, and the first thing I thought was _How are we gonna do to hide from them that Amy ran away? _

" Hi everyone !" Said Farah

"Dad !" said Lauren, and went hug her father

Before everyone could say hello, Liam burst into the house

"Hi Liam, what are you doing here ?" Asked Farah

"Well.. hum.." Liam stuttered. I cut Liam before he could say anything stupid "We're just having a party in small committee, is that okay with you ?" We looked at each other wondering if she would buy it

She nodded and said "Where's Amy ?"

"She's at the store getting some ice cream" I replied

She looked at us doubtfully and walked outside. "Help me with the suitcases" she said to her new husband.

We only had few minutes to make up a plan while they were outside. I beckoned Liam to come over to me.

"I have a plan. Amy could not go very far, and Jasmine saw her a few days ago. So I propose Shane and Lauren, you two go look for her in the north and Liam and I go in the south of the city. We call if we find anything and we all meet up at 8 tonight here. That works for you ?" I proposed

They all nodded and Lauren went upstairs to get her purse

Shane hugged me and whispered in my ear "We're going to find her, don't worry"

We then made our way out of the house, and went our separate ways. Lauren and Shane took right, and Liam and I went left.

After the most long uncomfortable 5 minutes of my life, I broke the silence.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day.. I overreacted.." I said

"No Karma, that's okay. I mean If I were in you shoes I would've reacted the same way" He replied

"But because of me, Amy ran away, I will never forgive myself if something happens to her.." I said with a tear running down my right cheek

"Everybody makes mistakes. And I have to apologize too. I'm really sorry when I yelled at you. You hurt my feelings, but that doesn't excuse my behavior. I'm sorry because this mess is kinda of my fault"

I looked at him, and smiled. He passed his left arm around my shoulders and pressed me against him. I guess now everything was fine between us.

We spent the whole afternoon looking everywhere for Amy, and after 5 hours of long walk we started being tired. We sat on a bench and Liam called Shane. He hung up, and looked at me. I didn't have to ask him, my eyes said it all. He nodded sad and put his phone back in his pocket.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes.

"What are we gonna do ?" I sighed

"I don't know, but don't give up yet, we didn't search the whole town" He said

"What if she's not here anymore? We will never find her.. I can't live without her, she's my person.." I sobbed

"I know, and you'll be reunited, trust me. But you really have no idea of where she could have gone ?" He asked

I nodded, and buried my head a little more in his shoulder. Where the hell are you Amy ?! It's not like you have a favorite place. Wait ! I sat suddenly

"I know where she is !" I exclaimed

"Where ?" Liam asked

"Call Shane, and tell them to stop looking, I know where she is" I said before running

I was not the sporty kind, that was more Amy's thing, but I had to get to her and fast. I opened the door and climbed the stairs four by four. I was finally here, I pushed the door and there she was.

* * *

Amy's POV

I heard the door shutting off behind me, and I turned around.

She found me.

She was just standing still, looking at me. I got off the ledge carefully and ran to her, hugging her as tight as possible. She was here which means she knew the truth.

She pushed me away and said "Amy, we need to talk"

She was right, we had so much to talk about, but I wanted our hug to last longer. It felt so good having her by my side again.

"How did you find me ?" I asked

"You always find the tallest place, because you know I'm scared of heights, and I know you feel safe here. Last time we had a fight you came here, so I figured" She said and winked

"You know me so well" I said with a smile

"Amy, I'm truly sorry about the way I behaved, I shouldn't have said those things to you, I'm sorry.." She said

"No, I messed everything up with my fucking feelings, and what I did and did not do with Liam. You were right, I'm a loser" I replied looking down

She took my hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs on the back of my hands.

"You are such an adorable loser" She said

I looked back at her, and saw something different. Something had change in her, in the way she looked at me, there were something glowing in the back of her eyes.

Her face slowly approached mine and before I knew what was happening, her lips came crashing on mine.

Everything was in slow motion, our lips moved softly as my hands passed in her hair to then rest on her waist; one of her hands brushed my left cheek while the other one was on my arm.

She pulled away with her eyes still closed. I was still confused about what was happening, but everything made sense when she opened her eyes. That little glow in her eyes that I was seeing was her, I saw her true self and that's when I understood what changed : she loved me back.

She smiled at me and rested her forehead against mine. I couldn't believe that was true, was she finally mine ?

"Wait, what does this mean ?" I asked

She looked at me and frowned " I don't know.. I mean, I've just been feeling… You know.. I.. fuck it, there's not million ways to say it. I Love you"

She was so cute when she was nervous. I was surprised she didn't barf everywhere.

I took her face in my hands, and lightly kissed her and whispered "I love you too"

She pecked my lips before going into a deep passionate kiss. We breathed each other souls into that kiss. In that one kiss, we let ourselves completely fall.

Flashbacks attacked my eyes. The homecoming kiss, Liam, the threesome, Liam, our fight, me running away, karma looking out for me, and this kiss. This kiss that changed everything.

I didn't know what the future holds for us, but the only thing I knew for sure was that we were finally together.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Amy's POV

It's been a week since I came home and luckily my mother never found out about me running away.

Karma and I were finally together and honestly I've never felt more alive in my entire life. I could hold her hand in public and not feel like this was wrong, not that I haven't before, but now we were not faking it anymore. Holding her hand made me feel proud; proud to be her girlfriend. I was so happy and I wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

We walked through the hall with everybody waving and smiling at us. Nobody knew we faked it for a while. Nobody knew our real story and they didn't need to know.

We stopped in front of my locker. I just looked at her and smiled like an idiot. I was still dazzled about how beautiful she was.

"You're so cute" She said squeezing my hand

I kissed her on the cheek, took the book out of my locker, and closed it.

"Well I'll see you tonight !" She said before pecking my lips

She started to walk away but I caught her hand, she turned on her feet and I put my hand behind her back and pulled her closer before kissing her deeply.

I flipped her over the lockers making her breath hitch and I slowly pulled away.

" Woah" She said

This time I didn't say anything. My eyes were saying everything she had to know.

"Can't wait for tonight" She added before kissing me on the cheek and heading to class.

We had planned a just-us weekend. We needed to spend time together; just the two of us.

* * *

I was so nervous, though I shouldn't be. Why was I? I mean Karma and I spent lot of time alone before, so why was I nervous now? I guess it was the actual first time we hung out alone as a couple, and well I wasn't very good at hiding my nervousness. Karma wasn't supposed to be here before another hour, so I had time to calm my nerves or stress even more.

I try to keep my calm, but the only thing I was able to do was walking around my room; round and round. Lauren then came into my room.

"What ya doin' ?" She asked

"Hum nothing, everything's alright," I said

"Come on, you're all nervous and you're walking around your room, what's going on ? She asked with a smirk

She was kind of nice for once, that was weird.

"It's nothing, it's just, I mean Karma is coming over, and you know it's the first time .." I said shyly

She interrupted me shaking her hand in front of my face "Spare me the details, I don't want to hear about your sex life Raudenfeld"

"No no that's no it at all" I quickly added

"Phew ! So what are you stressing up about ?" She asked

For an unknown reason I felt at ease with her, it was actually the first time we were having a real conversation, and for a few minutes I felt like I could really talk to her.

She sat on the bed, and she beckoned me to come sat next to her but I was too nervous to stand still.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I'm not usually like this. I'm so scared she'll be disappointed or I don't know. I mean it's the first weekend we'll spend as a real couple, and I don't know, it's really stressful. What if I mess this all up? What if I'm not good enough for her? What if I .." I started vomiting words, my nervousness was taking control over me.

"Hey hey hey, relax ! It's Karma, not some random person. You two know each other by heart. There's nothing to stress about here," She said

"Yeah you're right. I shouldn't make a big deal out of it," I replied

"See, breathe and you're gonna have a great weekend," She said

"Thank you Lauren, really. You didn't have to hear about this lame thing," I said. "Did I see you smile ?" I joked

"No I did not. It was just a spasm. Well I better have to go" She quickly said

She could say anything she wanted but it was sure a smile.

As soon as she walked out of my room, I started being anxious again. Oh shoot, my room was a mess. I better clean up this mess before Karma comes.

Just when I started cleaning, I heard the door close behind me and turned over. Seeing her standing there immediately made me calm down, and when a huge smile crossed her face all of my stress flew away.

She then took a few steps forward and hugged me.

"Ready for our weekend ?" She asked with her arms still around me.

I nodded and hugged her so I could feel her enchanting perfume coming through my nostrils and waking up all of my senses.

"So I brought popcorn, The Notebook, 27 dresses, and Footlose. You like it? We can watch something else," She said

I could feel a bit of nervousness in her voice, she was so cute.

"Whatever you like my princess" I winked at her "I'm gonna make the popcorn, I'll be right back. Get ready for this marathon girl !" I added

I went downstairs and put the popcorn in the microwave. That wasn't bad, it was like usual, I guess us being together didn't change anything, except that she was really sexy in that cute little dress. I would have ripped her dress off. No no no you can't think like that.. but those curves and those legs of hers, and her lips I could spend the rest of my life kissing them.

The sound of the microwave woke me up from daydreaming.

When I got upstairs, she was laying on the bed with a not-too-much covered PJs.. Phew..

I stood there like and idiot with the bowl of popcorn between my hands, not moving from where I was standing.

"Come here baby, you're not gonna see a thing from here," She said rubbing her right hand on the sheets next to her

I laid next to her and placed the bowl of popcorn between us. We started with The Notebook, everything was nice, but my stress kicked in again and the only thing I found to calm me down was eating, eating and eating. Usually eating calmed me down, but this time it didn't work, and eating wasn't a really sexy thing to do when there's a beautiful creature next to you.

I think she felt I was nervous because she took the bowl and put it on the bedside table, before resting her head on my chest. She took my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine.

I could have fell asleep like that, with her head on my chest, her hand in mine, the perfume of her hair and with my hand on her waist. Everything was perfect, there was no need to worry anymore.

The music of the credits woke me up. Karma was still lying on my chest. I'd never felt that good for a long time. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and I felt her moving. Her head slowly moved up and she started placing light kisses in the crook of my neck. Those voluptuous lips on my skin made me shiver.

She moved her kisses up, and bit my earlobe. While she placed kisses along my jawbone, I felt her turn and close the laptop with her foot.

She climbed over me, facing me with her big brown eyes. Finally our lips met, our lips moved passionately, and I felt her tongue pressing against my lips. I opened them slightly, letting her tongue slip into my mouth. Our tongues locked, twirled, twisted.

I couldn't handle it anymore, this was too much. I tightened my grip on her hips and flipped her over so that now I was on top of her.

She let out a light moan as I leaned and pulled her bottom lip against mine, and nibbled it lightly. My hands, on each side of her waist, slipped under her t-shirt, and I felt her back arc as my hands wandered on her stomach. Karma sat up, and I reached the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. With both of her hands she ripped my flannel shirt open and thrown it across the room, I saw her pupils dilated when her eyes shifted down to my naked chest.

I took her face in my hands, and kissed her gently, pushing her back on the bed. I placed kisses on her collarbone, and I felt her nails scratched along my back as I bit exposed skin of her collarbone. I lowered my kisses following the line between her breasts, keeping and eye on her facial expression. With my hand I cupped her right breast and put her nipple between my lips. I licked it, made my tongue swirled around her hard nipple and her head tilted back when I grabbed her other nipple inside my mouth.

Her nipple still in my mouth, my right hand slipped down to the waistband of her shorts. I felt her stomach muscles twitched under my touch. Her body started to tremble when I slipped my hand under her underwear and rubbed the pad of my thumb against her center.

She lifted up her head a bit and looked at me, through her eyes I could see the fire inside of her and with this electric glance she was asking me to end the torture.

I slid down and with two fingers of each hand I took off her underwear. She was now laying completely naked in front of me, and to be honest I'd never seen a human being that beautiful.

I reached her overheated center and started licking along her folds. As I lapped up the juices that have been accumulating at her center her legs hooked around my neck. Her hips jerked forward as I increased the movement of my tongue and her hands caught sharply the sheets next to her.

I could feel she wouldn't hold it much longer, so I put my fingers at her entrance and penetrated her. I felt her walls clenched around my fingers, her body convulsed in pleasure and she let out the sexiest sound I've heard.

Her body fell back down, and her face instantly relaxed. I crawled up and brushed my lips against hers

"I love you more than you can imagine" She whispered against my lips

"I Love you too" I whispered and laid a kiss on her forehead

With her eyes closed and a smile on her face, she turned on her right side and took my hand. I slide on in by her side, pulled the covers over us and spooned her.

I placed a soft kiss on her neck and closed my eyes. I couldn't have hoped for a better weekend.

This was perfect.


End file.
